The Big Mistake
by Luckyb1234
Summary: What will happen if Loren is playing hard to get. Loren is not a fan of Eddie and Eddie is doing everything to get a date with Loren, will he succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**The big Mistake**

Loren is turning 17 years in four days and Trent and Nora are planning a big surprise for her. Loren wake up from her amazing dream by her alarm clock. She went to her closet and took out her outfit then went to the shower. Loren came out of her room looking amazing. She is wearing a black tank top, white skinny jeans, black knee high boots with gray jacket. Her make-up was light and natural with her long natural curl hair that reaches just above her waistline.

**Nora:** Good morning sweetie

**Loren:** Good morning mom. **She went to the living where her dad was reading the newspaper and gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat on his lap putting her hand around his neck. **

Trent: Good morning angel, how was your night?

**Loren**: It was amazing; I had a good sleep and beautiful dream. Then she became quiet like something was wrong with her.

**Trent**: Angel, is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?

**Loren**: Nah, it will sound stupid

**Trent**: Angel, you know I want you to be happy so whenever you are ready to talk about, I will be here ok. And remember you will never be stupid to anyone

**Loren**: Smiling, I will daddy.

**Trent:** that's my princess

**Nora:** Breakfast is ready

They ate breakfast and talk about random stuffs and after breakfast, Loren helped her mom clean up while Trent went to his home office to his briefcase.

**Nora:** Honey, I will not be able to take you to school because I have to be at the office in 20 minutes so your dad will take you.

**Trent:** Are you ready angel

**Loren:** Ready dad. Loren puts her books in her backpack gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and Trent kiss Nora on the lip.

**Trent:** Bye honey, I love you

**Nora:** I love you too, drive safely and be safe. I love you sweetie

**Loren:** I love you too mom.

**Bad boy Eddie who have dated almost every girl in his class was still sleeping **

**Katy:** Eddie honey time to wake up you will be late for school

**Eddie:** Can I please sleep for another 10 minutes?

**Katy:** Ok 10 minutes only

**Max:** Is Eddie up? He will be late for school

**Katy:** I will wake him wake in 10 minutes

**Max:** He is being spoiled, how can you wake him up every weekday? Who will wake him up when he goes to collage? With that said he went to Eddie's room to wake him up. Son you need to get ready for school breakfast will be serve in 5 minutes.

**Eddie:** Can I skip breakfast?

**Max:** No, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you are not going to skip any in this house.

**Katy:** Max it is ok just leave him alone

**Eddie:** Thanks mom

**Max:** we will regret this one-day

**Katy:** he will chan…

**Max:** When will he change? He is 18 for Christ sake and in 5 months, he will be in collage.

**Katy:** You know what, I am not in the mood to ague with you this morning about how I should bring my son up.

**Max:** Oh so now he is just your son, ok

**Eddie:** Breakfast is getting cold

Eddie gets to school and sees his friends siting at their usual place on the front entrance stairs waiting for him as always. He parked his car and went towards them. Just then Loren's dad pulls up and parked just in front of the school building for Loren to get out.

**Eddie:** hi guys

**Everyone:** Hey

**Trent:** Kissing his daughter on the cheek, Take care princess your mom will pick you up after school, I have a meeting but I will be home for dinner

**Loren:** ok daddy, I love you

**Mel:** Hi Loren, hi Trent

**Trent:** hi Melisa, how are you

**Mel:** Fine thank you

**Trent:** Bye girls, take care

**Ian:** Hi Loren, hi Mel

**Girls:** Hi

**Eddie:** Hi girls

**Mel:** Hey Eddie, Loren just continue walking without saying hi to Eddie

**Eddie:** Loren what is wrong with you I said hi

**Loren:** Do I have to respond to you? Did I beg you to say hi to me? I don't need you to greet me.

**Eddie:** What do you think you are, the princess or

**Loren**: You know what, I will not waste my precious time on stupid things, have a good day Mr. I am better than anyone

**Eddie:** What is her problem? I just said hi

**Tyler:** Man, just let it go.

**Eddie:** Why? Isn't she like all the other girls in this school?

**Adam:** That is why you are wrong.

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Ian:** She is not like all of the other girls, she is Loren Tate, the hot girl in this school who you have not date yet and who did not fawn all over you like the other girls.

**Eddie:** Smiling, I will date her get into her pant and damp her then you will see she is same as all the other girls. I have money and my parents are rich and famous.

**Adam:** I will love to see that day.

**Eddie:** Who will not fall in love with a hot, handsome and rich guy like me?

**Tyler, Ian and Adam:** Loren Tate.

**Tyler:** Man, she has turn down every single guy who wants to date her, even Carmon.

**Eddie:** Did any of you try to date her?

**Ian:** Mate, you talk like today is your first day in this school, she turned all of us down. With that they went to their locker to pick the books they need for their first class.

The bell ring and they depart for their various classes. Eddie has America history and when he got there, he saw Loren talking to Kim and Mel. He went and sat behind Loren thinking of a plan that he can get Loren to go on a date with him. Mr. Lamb, the History teacher came and told the class that they are going to be pair in twos for their last project work, which will cost forty percent of their grade.

**Mr. Lamb: Ok I have assign you all with a partner, **Kim you are with Dylan, Toni and Leslie, Brandon and Melisa, Shawn and Alicia, Eddie and Loren, and Phil and Adriana.

**Loren:** Mr. Lamb, can you please change my partner?

**Mr. Lamb:** Any tangible reason?

**Eddie:** I don't want to change my partner I am fine with my partner.

**Mr. Lamb:** Anybody wants to change partner with Mss. Tate? Nobody answered. Miss. Tate I am sorry I can't do anything about it and also remember it is 40% of your grade. Melisa mouth sorry to Loren. Loren turned to look at Eddie who smirked at her which made her angry more.

**Eddie:** Are you ready to work, partner?

**Loren: **

**Eddie:** just let me know when you are ready

**Loren:** You know what? We are suppose research for Mexican-American War, the Gold Rush and the West expansion. Which one do you want us to do first, you can ready and I will ready take notes and then we can share idea and I you can come up with a good idea for this. Forcing a fake smile.

**Will Eddie get Loren to go on a date with him? Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**The big Mistake**

**Eddie: **Hey, relax it is just an assignment

**Loren:** And it is 40% of -

**Eddie:** our grade, I know. Ok let's start with the gold rush I think I know something about it.

**Loren:** Well I also read about it so I think we can share ideas and discuss what is important

**They work on their assignment in class for a while until they heard the bell. **

**Mr. Lamb:** Ok class, the assignment is due on Friday and I you to continue on your spare time but, we will continue on Wednesday so by Friday, you will get a good presentation in class. Add anything that can score you extra point, as there is no make up credit.

**Loren picked up her books and start to leave the class relieve that she don't have to deal with Eddie for a day or two. The moment she got to the door, Eddie called her**

**Eddie: **Loren, do you think** we** can meet during the break or any free period so we can do some research on it, as it is due on Friday.

**Loren:** Look who is ready and excited about assignment.

**Eddie:** Look, I just want do this and finish with it so I can be out of your excellent and perfect world.

**Loren: **Oh yeah, I have free period tomorrow after lunch if it is ok with you.

**Eddie: **That sounds good, I also have free period at that time, may be we can go to my house as we will need a quiet area to be able to concentrate.

**Loren:** A quiet place hmmmm…. If only I know one, oh it is called the library and I think the school have one.

**Eddie:** You know - he was cut off by Loren

**Loren:** See you at the library tomorrow after lunch Duran. With that said she left with Melissa following her.

**Mel:** Lo, am sorry about what happen in class, you I can't stand him either after what he did to Tina. I forgave him but, I it hurt to see my friend leave the school because of him.

**Loren:** who is Tina?

**Mel:** She was my friend from first to seventh grad when she started dating Eddie, he was her first and after he got into her pant, he damped her. She was so hurt that she convinced her parents to let her go to different school instead of continuing her school here.

**Loren:** I knew it.

**Mel:** You knew what?

**Loren:** that is something fishy about him, he asked me to go to his house to do our assignment together because it is quiet there.

**Mel:** And what is wrong with that? Lo, I don't think you can force himself on you and let alone rape.

**Loren:** Mel, he said it is quiet there that means there will not be anybody in the house apart from he and me and I am not taking any chances.

**Mel:** You sound like he is a rapist.

Loren: Don't get me wrong but I don't trust that boy let alone being alone with him in a big house where no one will hear me when I scream.

**Mel:** They have a butler who is always in the house.

**Loren:** And who told you that did you date him too?

**Mel:** Oh no, it wont hurt dating a hot boy like him? But Ian told me remember they are friends and I think Ian will not let him hurt you.

**Loren:** Oh I forgot you and Ian are dating now and how long? Yeah just one day and you think you know a lot about his friends, I don't think so, he is still Eddie Duran who is determine to date every single in this school. I am not ready to put myself into that drama. Anyway, I am not going to his house alone with him while we have a library at school.

**Mel:** I am sorry Lo; I don't mean to come out like that. So, who are you going to prom with?

**Loren:** Alone or with Drew

**Mel:** Drew is your brother and I think Cassie is counting on him

**Loren:** I don't care going alone

**Mel:** May be Eddie can go with you

**Loren:** Mel, he is a jerk, am not planning to be friends with him not alone go to prom with him I will rather be alone.

**Mel:** You two are going to be together for the most of week so may be you will see his good side because Ian said he is a better person inside that only Ian and Tyler know about.

**They went on their separate way to attend to their other classes. Soon it was lunchtime. When Loren got to the yard she saw her friends were already at their usual table and Brook waved to her.**

**Loren:** Hi guys

**Everyone:** hey

**Cassie:** So Mel told us about Eddie asking you to go to his house tomorrow.

**Loren:** Yeah

**Brook:** And what did you tell him?

**Loren:** That I will meet him in the library, I am planning of doing most of it this evening after school so we can finish before Friday and Saturday is my big day.

**Kim:** Lo, can I ask you a question?

**Loren:** shoot it

**Kim:** Why do you hurt him?

**Loren:** I don't hurt him. Hurt is a strong word. I just don't trust him and trust is important in every relation so, if I don't trust him, there is no way I have to be friends with him.

**Cassie:** You are smart, you shouldn't trust him, and he is a jackass. – The girls busted out laughing.

**Mel:** His bad image is destroying him good image

B**rook**: What is that mean?

**Mel:** Ian said he is a good person inside but his parents being rich and famous is making his head grow big. His mom will do everything for him.

**Kim:** Mel is he paying you to defend him? I don't understand you point here.

**Mel:** I just don't want Lo to go to prom alone while we all have dates.

**Cassie:** I don't have a date either but I don't care coming alone or hanging out with my best friend. Do you mind Lo?

**Loren:** I don't, now are you happy Mel?

**Brook:** Hey, Tyler and Ian are coming our way.

**Mel:** -Mel seems like having a panic attack,- Really? Do I have food in between my teeth, is my make up ok, what about my ….

**Tyler and Ian:** Hi girls

**Girls:** Hello

**Tyler:** So we are thinking if we can join you

**Mel:** Absolutely, pushing a little bit so Ian can sit between her and Loren while Tyler sat by Kim and hold her hand.

**Cassie:** So where is your commander in chief?

**Ian:** Who is the commander in chief?

**Brook:** Eddie

**Tyler:** Oh he was called in office by the principal

**Loren:** In trouble I think.

**Tyler:** No, it is about the football team's new jersey

**Loren:** Speaking of the devil

**Eddie:** Hi

**Ian:** Hey Mate

**Tyler:** Hi man

**Loren:** I will see you guys later; I need to talk to Miss Stanford about decoration for the prom bye. With that said she picked up her food tray and walked away and everyone at the table just looked on as she walked away.

**Eddie:** You guys are her friends, why did she hurt me? Did I do something to her that I don't know?

**Girls:** She doesn't hurt you; she just doesn't want your friendship.

**Eddie:** Whoa whoa whoa, don't attack me please. I just want to be friends and do you know why she doesn't want us to be friends.

**Mel:** No we don't, why don't you ask her yourself when you two are doing the assignment in your house instead of school.

**Eddie:** I was just trying to help so we can finish early.

**Tyler:** By asking her to go house? I wonder what her answer was.

**Ian:** Really, mate really?

**Eddie:** what is your problem? I thought we are friends

**Tyler and Ian:** We are still friends.

**Eddie:** Then stay away from my business

**Kim & Mel:** What do you mean?

**Eddie:** Nothing, Just forget about it. With that he left the table.

**Mel:** Guys what business is he talking about?

**Ian: **

**Tyler:**

**Brook:** Tyler, answer her question. **Looking straight into his blue eyes, which made Tyler looked down. **Ian, what kind of business.

**Mel:** Ian,

**Ian:** He wants to date Loren and we told him Loren has turned every boy who asks her out down and he is determine to date her.

**Mel:** so Loren is his business? We will see about that.

**Cassie**: What a jerk.

**Tyler:** We will see tonight right?

**Kim:** Yeah, Brook, do you wonna join us, we are going to the movies

**Brook:** Let me ask Leo if he don't have any plans

**The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. The rest of the class went by smoothly and by the end of school, Mel and girls were able to distribute the invitation cards for the surprise party for Loren. They all met at their locker, as they are all locker buddies. They were taking out the books they will need for their homework when Cassie said**

**Cassie: **Lo, is Drew coming for your birthday?

**Loren:** Cassie do you still have a crush on my brother? He is six years older than us.

**Cassie: **That makes him perfect. He is matured and responsible. Don't forget he is hot too.

**They all started laughing and walk towards the entrance. Loren saw her mom's car, she hugs everyone and they all said their good byes and she run to the car and her mom drove away. When they got home, Loren helped her mom prepare dinner. Loren was setting up the table when her dad walked in. she stop what she was doing and run and jump hug her dad. Trent is used to that and was happy that even at the age of 17 she is still doing that, he always look forward coming to that. He never gets tired of it.**

**Trent laughing:** Hi princess, how was school?

**Loren:** Same as everyday, just a little drama with Eddie Duran.

**Nora:** the son of Katy and Max Duran?

**Trent giving his wife a kiss:** Hi honey

**Nora:** I thought you forgot about me.

**Trent:** How can I forget about my beautiful wife, I got distracted by my beautiful angel here (Loren started blushing)?

**Nora:** Hi babe, Loren as in the son of Katy and Max Duran?

**Loren:** yes mom

**Nora:** you go to school with him?

**Loren:** Yes for five years now

**Nora:** You never told us

**Loren:** Because it is not important and his name never come up in our conversations.

**Nora:** You hear me playing their songs in my car and at home most of the time.

**Trent:** Yeah, your mom is a big fan of them, which makes jealous

**Loren:** Daaaaad

**Trent: Am kidding**

**Nora:** Dinner is ready (They all went to the table to eat the delicious stir fry rice, roasted corn and garden salad)

**Trent:** Loren has you heard from any of the collages you applied

**Loren**: No daddy, I think I will soon

**Nora:** I wish we could hear from them now so we can know which one you will attend.

**Loren:** We all know I want to go to Brown

**Trent**: We know but if they do not accept you, than what?

**Nora:** Honey, she applied for four collages and I don't mind if she goes Oregon University with Drew.

**Loren:** Mooom,

**Trent:** You don't want to go to Oregon? It is a good university, your brother is almost done with his education and in two years he will be a surgeon.

Loren: I am saying it's a bad collage just that I want to go Brown that is why I am doing everything I can to keep my grades and GPA in a good position.

**Nora can see that Loren is getting upset so she changed the subject**

**Nora: **So what is going on between you and Eddie?

**Loren:** Nothing, just a project partner.

**Nora:** You don't sound happy about it.

**Loren:** Because I don't have to be, I just don't like him.

**Trent:** His parents seems nice

**Loren:** He is not

**Trent:** What did he do to my sweet angel, you like everyone, did he say anything unpleasant to you?

**Loren:** No, I just don't trust him and he asked me to go his house and do the assignment because it is quiet there.

**Nora:** Why his house?

**Trent:** why not the library, it quiet there too

**Loren:** that is exactly what I said to him. Dad can I use your computer in your office for my research so I can print some pictures for visuals?

**Trent:** Yes angel, but why don't you trust him, you know we are here for you right and we don't want any boy to mishandle you in any way. What did he do to you?

**Loren:** nothing dad, pardon my French, he is a jerk

**Nora & Trent:** Loren, watch your language.

**Loren:** Sorry, but I said pardon my French

**Eddie went home and goes straight on his laptop and start researching on the assignment. Within two hours, he was able to collect enough information and printed them out. He really wanted to impress Loren. His mom called him for dinner. He had this smile on his face that made his dad ask why.**

**Max: **Are you ok son?

**Eddie:** Yeah

**Katy:** I know that look, is it about a girl?

**Eddie:** how do you know.

**Katy:** I am your mom and I know like my own clothing. So who is she?

**Eddie:** Her name is Loren, but she doesn't like me and I don't know why.

**Katy:** But all the in your school like you.

**Max:** I think this one is different she is not like the other girls

**Eddie:** That is what my friends told me this morning she was rude to me. Oh she is going to love me.

**Max:** What did you mean she is going to love you?

**Eddie:** I finished the assignment that the teacher gave to us this morning; she is my partner so that means we are going to spend the time that we have do assignment getting to know each other.

**Max:** So have you decide what you want to do for your life after high school? I know any time I say anything about collage you get upset.

**Eddie:** Can I at least take a year off and try my hands on some music like my wonderful parents?

**Max and Katy exchange look **


	3. Chapter 3

**Max and Katy exchange look and nodded with a big smile on their faces**

**Max:** Son, you know we are here for you and will support any good decision you make.

Eddie: Really? So I can take a year off? [**Eddie got and hugs both his parents] **Thanks ma and pops. Can I push another luck?

Katy: What is it?

**Eddie: **Can you talk to Jake and see if he can manage me, because he managing you two I really want to do this and I will not disappoint you, trust me**.**

**Max: **Would be good, I will talk to him after dinner anyway; do you have any songs written?

**Eddie:** I have about 10 finished songs and about 6 unfinished but I promised to work hard on it so it can be ready by next week.

**Katy**: That is good I never thought you would want to be a rock star just like us.

**Eddie:** It in the blood I suppose.

**After dinner, Max called Jake and he agreed to see Eddie at his office at 3 pm on Thursday, Max told Eddie about it.**

**Katy: **I went and welcomed our new neighbor and beautiful daughter who happened to be a model and invited them over for dinner tomorrow.

**Eddie:** I will be in my room if you need me

**AT THE TATE HOUSE**

**Loren was able research some information and printed out some pictures for the visual and also completed the timeline for each topic with captions under each picture. By the time she finished, it was past 11, so she made her to her room to have some sleep. She was pleased with her work and smile from ear to ear.**

**Nora: **Sweetie, you still awake? I thought you went to bed long time ago. Did you forget that it is school night?

**Loren:** No mom I did not forgot, I just want to finish it. Am going to sleep now.

**Nora:** Good night baby, I love you (**she kissed her daughter's forehead)**

**Trent: **Is that Loren?

**Nora:** Yes, she just wanted finished her project work, but she went to sleep

**Trent:** Ok, so how is the preparation for her party going?

**Nora:** Melissa and the girls were able to give the invitations out, how about yours, is it ready?

**Trent:** Yes don't worry about it; it will be deliver on Saturday morning before she wakes up. Drew is coming Friday afternoon and he requested to pick her up from school to surprise her.

Nora: That sounds good she misses him.

**The next morning Loren wake up and got dress went to the by the smell of her mom's famous breakfast of bacon, eggs and blue berry waffles. She was wearing a red dress with a white belt, her hair is straighten, her make up is light and she spice it with a 4 inches red open toes high heel shoe. Oh she looks good, her dress fit her so perfectly showing of every curve of her body.**

**Nora: ** Good morning **Sweetie, **you look fantastic

**Trent:** My baby girl is growing up you look great princess

**Loren:** Thanks guys, can I go shopping with Mel and the girls today? Before you ask, yes I finished the assignment and also Cassie is driving us so you don't need to driver us, I promise to call after school and when we get to the mall and when leaving the mall. I won't spend all the money on the credit card as the other time, I will buy only four dresses, four pair of shoes to go with and maybe a two purses.

**Nora:** Oh sweetie, we were not going to say anything like that, it's your 18th birthday and we want you to be responsible so that when you in collage you can make good decisions for yourself. Remember we will not be there to make any decisions for you. We brought you up well. **–[Looking at her husband]**

**Trent: **Your mom is right, but please make good decisions, I love you angel.

**Loren:** Thanks and I love you too

**Nora:** Finish you breakfast it will get cold

**AT SCHOOL**

**Brook parked the car and the girls got out of the car. They went to their locker and took out the books they will need for the first three classes. When they were about to walk into their first class, Ian and Tyler approached them to escort them to class because they are dating Melissa and Kim.**

**Cassie: **Lo, how I the assignment with your partner. Using her fingers to put quotation marks on the partner.

**Loren:** Oh it is not gonna take us long because I did finished it all last night before I went to bed.

**Mel:** You did what?

**Loren:** Finished the assignment what is your problem?

**Kim:** You are suppose to work as a team

**Tyler:** Oh don't worry babe, Eddie will be happy

**Loren: Really?**

**Ian:** Yea Love, that will make him spends more time with you not working you know, talking and stuff. He also did most of it himself.

**Loren smile and shook her head because her plan is gonna work.**

**Mel:** Lo, why are you smiling, I thought you don't want to spend time with him. If you did not hear Ian, he said Eddie wants to spend time with you instead of working on the assignment.

**Loren:** I heard him right.

**Cassie:** So why are you not mad instead of smiling?

**Loren:** Don't worry about that, everything is going to be perfect as plan.

**Mel:** Loren Elizabeth Tate spilt it out.

**Loren:** It is nothing, talk to you later bye guys

**Mel**: Lo - **Loren did not wait for her finish, she has disappeared around the corner and bumped into someone.**

**Loren:** am really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.

**Person:** It is ok it doesn't happen all the time for a beautiful girls to bump unto me.

**Still laying on top of Loren, Loren notice that he has a sea blue eyes and black hair.**

**Loren's thought, OMG he is cute, and look at the perfect lips. I hope he does kiss me.**

**Someone: **what is going on here?

**Person:** Oh sorry, **he got up and also gave Loren his hand and helped her up. **I am [Loren cuts him off]

**Loren:** Alex, Alex Gomez,

**Someone:** I said what is going on here?

**Alex:** **[Surprise] **You know my name

**Loren:** Yea, you are in most of my class {**ignoring the other person}**

**Someone:** Am still here and still need an answer.

**Loren:** Eddie, What do you want?

**Eddie:** Ok I just want to make sure you don't forget we have to meet today and finish the assignment.

**Alex:** Hi Ed

**Eddie:** Don't call me that, you are not my friend and only my friends call me that.

**Alex:** Hey man I am not here for trouble, see you later Loren.

**Loren:** Why are you leaving, are you scared of him? He only bark but cannot bite.

**Alex:** Its ok I will see you later.

**Loren:** What was that for? So you think you are better than anyone? Gees, I will see you at the library after lunch.

**Eddie:** Loren, I am sorry, I just want to be friends with you why don't you give me a chance.

**Loren:** Not gonna happen. With that being said, she left, leaving Eddie thinking about what he did to make Loren hate him that much.

**The first two classes went on smoothly and now it's lunchtime. Loren and her went to lunch and after told them she had to meet Eddie at the library to finish the assignment, she went to the library and saw Eddie is already there waiting for her.**

**Loren:** Sorry I am late

**Eddie**: There is no need to apologize you are not late, I have here for only 5 minutes.

**Loren:** Ok shall we start? I was thinking showing visual and timeline will make them know that we really understand what we are doing and it will also make our presentation beautiful and better.

**Eddie:** I like the idea.

**Loren:** You don't have to agree with me because you want to finish this and be done with it.

**Eddie: **No, am not I really like that idea

**Loren smile and brought out the presentation for Eddie to see. Eddie was amazed about the how Loren has organized everything on a cardboard paper.**

**Eddie:** This is very beautiful, when did you do that?

**Loren:** Last night **Eddie got up and tries to give Loren a hug but she pushes him away. **Whoa, stay in your limit and don't cross the line. If we are working together doesn't means we are friends.

Eddie: Loren, what did I ever do to you that you hate me that much.

Loren: Listen, I never hate anyone, that word hate is a strong word, I just don't like you that is all.

Eddie: Can you tell me what I ever did to you maybe I don't know and I will do anything to make it up to you, please?

Loren: Are we done here? Loren starts to gather her things to leave but Eddie grab her hand

Eddie: Loren please

Loren: Let go of me. **She tries to free herself from his grip but he tightens his grip**. [Sigh] please let me go.

**Eddie let go of her hand and Loren went out of the library and to the parking lot to sit under the tree and wait for her friends to finish their class. Eddie also left and when he got to the parking lot, he saw Loren sitting but ignored her and went to his car also waiting for his friends to come out. The final bell rang and Loren went inside to get her books for tomorrow's assignment. Ian, Adam and Tyler got to the parking lot and saw Eddie sitting in his car and playing something on his phone.**

**Tyler:** Hi man, how did your assignment with hotie go?

**Eddie:** We spend only 15 minutes and she left because she already finished it.

**Adam:** Why are you down, did something happen?

**Eddie:** I still don't know why she hates me so much, and she doesn't wants to tell me. Man it is killing me.

**Ian:** Killing you that you cannot go out her or in a good way?

**Eddie:** I don't know ok

**Adam:** Hey they are coming

**Eddie:** Loren, can I talk to you?

**Loren:** I don't have time

**Eddie:** I wont take much of your time just two minutes

**Loren:** Ok

**Eddie:** In private

**Loren:** Not gonna happen. **Their friends just leave giving them their privacy.**

**Eddie:** Ok Loren, I am sorry if I ever did something to you and I don't know, I want to tell you that I don't mean to hate you so please forgive me.

**Loren:** Eddie, I just don't wonna be friends with you, never. Girls, let go I have to be home before dinner.

**Eddie yelling:** We will be friends Tate.

**Loren:** In your dreams

**Eddie:** I mean it

**Loren:** Continue dreaming

**Tyler: **Man this is harder than I thought

Adam: Why are you still wants to be friends with her, man you are not like this

Ian: yea mate, you are not getting anywhere with this so just leave her alone

Eddie: I am not a quitter I will get her.

**The girls to the mall and Loren bought cream dress that reaches just above her knee, a baby blue dress that flows from her waist but perfect to show her curves and one black dress that reach just about her thigh. The girls all bought something for themselves and left the mall. **

**Today is Friday and a little cold because it rained last night so Loren puts on black skinny jeans, a pink long sleeves top, a black leather jacket and a gray 6 inches high knee boots. She let down her natural curly hair and a light natural make up. When her mom drops her of at school, as usual, she was Eddie and his disciples standing on the stairs in front of the school building. When she reached where they were standing, she said hi without looking or waiting for the to respond. She just continued walking. She go to her locker and exchange the books she will need for the today's class when all of a sudden, she felt someone tapping her shoulder.**

**Loren:** Hey Alex, what's up?

**Alex:** I was wondering if you wants to hang out tomorrow, we can go to the movies or whatever you want to do.

**Loren: **I would love to but -

**Alex:** It's ok if you are hanging out with Eddie I really want to get to know you.

**Loren:** You did not let me finish, I am not hanging out with Eddie, and beside, he is not my friend.

**Alex:** You said but

**Loren:** Can you let me finish? Yes I said but because tomorrow is my birthday and my parents are taking my friends and I out for dinner so I cant maybe another time.

**Alex:** Oh then happy birthday in advance and she gave Loren a kiss on the cheek

**Loren:** Thank you, that is sweet of you. What they don't know was, Eddie saw Alex giving Loren a kiss and he became jealous.

**Alex:** So you will hang out with me another time? Thanks Loren, just tell me whenever you have time and I will be ready. I have to go to class do you want me to walk you to class?

**Loren:** No thanks, am waiting for my friends so see you in class

**Alex:** See ya

**Mel:** What was that?

**Loren:** What was what?

**Mel:** Alex giving you a kiss

L**oren**: He asked me out but I can't go

**Mel:** Becassssse

**Loren:** Because tomorrow is my birthday and my parents are taking us to dinner, remember.

**Mel:** Lo,

**Loren:** yes

**Mel:** Do you like him?

**Loren:** ehmm - I don't know but he is cute I will just go with flow and see where it will take us.

**Mel:** Singing, Lo has a boyfriend, Lo, has a boyfriend

**Somebody:** Who is her boyfriend?

** The girls turned around to looking at who was talking and it was Tyler, Adam, Eddie, Ian and Brook.**

**Kim:** Oh nobody

**Loren look at Eddie who looks like his world is coming to an end**: Oh his name is Alex

**Ian:** Who is Alex?

**Eddie:** He is nobody

**Loren:** He is somebody and he asked me out.

**Eddie:** So you choice that boy over me?

**Loren:** Read my lips, I will never go out with you

**Eddie:** Oh don't put your life on it

**Loren:** It will be over my dead body

**Eddie:** It can be arranged

**Cassie:** what do you mean, are you planning to kill her?

**Tyler:** Guys let's forget about this and plan after birthday party for Lo, as we will not have her tomorrow, so what about Sunday at my house like a pool party for the most beautiful girl.

**Brook:** Really Tyler, Kim is standing right by your side

**Tyler:** Babe, no offense, I really love you but I will not lie to you. We all know that.

**Loren Blushing:** But you don't have say it in front of her.

**Kim:** Lo, am ok with it as long as you don't steal him from me.

** They laugh went to their first class which Loren and Eddie have to do their presentation. They did their presentation and Loren and Eddie's own was the best, which made them got highest score. After school, Loren and her friends went out and Loren couldn't believe that she saw. She run as fast as her legs can take her and jumped into her brother's arm.**

**Loren:** Drew, you came for my birthday, I love you so much and I miss you too.

**Drew:** I miss you too little sis.

**The girls all run to Drew and they all started asking questions at the same time.**

**Drew:** Ladies, ladies, ladies please one at a time, geez I am not a computer.

**Cassie was being sassy:** So how is school?

**Drew:** It was ok, man I miss you girls, please if you are coming over for sleep over tonight then I have look for a place to sleep.

**Mel:** Why but you said you miss us

**Drew:** Yea but I can't let you dress me in ladies clothing again, I am a man now.

**Brook:** But you love it.

**Drew:** Not anymore

**Kim:** What about a little make ups no more makeover.

**Cassie:** I don't thinks he will like any of that

**Drew:** Good, at least someone agrees with me

**Loren:** Cassie, so today we are your enemies, Drew will go back to school and you will be left with us.

**Mel:** Drew, Cassie has a crush on you

**Girls**: MEEEEEEEEEL

**Mel:** What? Someone have to let him know

**Drew:** Is that true Cassie? **Cassie just looked at Mel and started running towards the back of the school. I will be right back Drew said and started to run after Cassie. **

**Kim: **Mel, you shouldn't have done that.

**Brook:** That is not good

**Loren:** That is Mel we are talking about, did you forget that she can never keep her mouth shut when its come to boys affair?

**Tyle**r: What is going on with that dude and Cassie?

**Brook:** That is dude is Loren's brother and Mel just told him Cassie had a crush on.

**Loren:** Brook, you told the boys about this? Everybody will hear this at school by Monday. I thought we were supposed to keep each other's secret.

**What will happen at Loren's pool party that her friends going do for her? Will Drew and Cassie be together? Will Loren accept Eddie's friendship? Please review if you want me to continue. At least 10 reviews will encourage me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren:** **Brook, you told the boys about this? Everybody will hear this at school by Monday. I thought we were supposed to keep each other's secret**.

**Tyler: We are friends now so your secrets are safe with us. So now we know Cassie's crush, and everyone of you have a boyfriend, who is your crush Lo?**

**Loren: I don't have a crush**

**Mel: Oh, she used to have a crush on my dump twin brother Phil but Adriana beats her up to it.**

**Loren: MEEEEELLLLLL**

**Mel: Sorry Lo, I think it is time for me to shut up**

**Ian: Love it is ok, friends share everything right?**

**Kim: Not with you guys**

**Eddie: Am I in this so-called friendship, I don't see myself in it because Loren here is cutting me off.**

**Tyler and Ian: Yes you are**

**Eddie: Loren **

**Loren: What**

**Eddie: Am I in this group of friendship?**

**Loren: Why do you bother yourself asking me, you heard them right?**

**Eddie: Because you are the one who hate me.**

**Loren: I told you I don't hate you. I just don't trust you in anyway**

**Eddie: What is it that you trust me about?**

**Loren: You have a dark side, which is really bad, and I don't trust that side**

**Eddie: WHAAAAAT**

**Loren: You heard me right.**

**Someone: Hey guys, Loren, can I talk to you **

**Loren: Hey Alex what's up, excuse me guys**

**Eddie: So she can talk to guy she met three days ago in private and not me.**

**Loren: I hear that Duran**

**Eddie: It is not a secret; I want you to hear it**

**Loren: Whatever Duran**

**Alex: I was wondering if I can call you sometimes [he was so nervous that he was using his feet to draw on the dust] it is ok if you don't want to but I will happy if you, you kno -Loren took his phone from him and put her number on it.**

**Loren: Here you go, you can call me anytime but not after 9 pm on school days**

**Alex: Thank you, you don't know how happy you made me now and I will abide with all the rules. {He then gave her a hug and Loren also hugs him back} So I will call you, it is ok to call you tonight?**

**Loren: Yeah**

**Alex: I think your friends are waiting for you, bye Loren [still holding her hand]**

**Loren: Alex**

**Alex: hmmm**

**Loren: You are still holding my hand**

**Alex: Sorry, bye Loren take care, and Loren, you look beautiful as always**

**Loren: Thanks, talk to you later. Loren went back to her friends**

**Mel: What is going on with you and lover boy?**

**Loren: This is something between Alex and I**

**Kim: We are BFF and we tell each other everything, you didn't have sex with in the open so what are you hiding.**

**Loren: Not with these guys around**

**Brook: Lo, they part of us now and don't forget that Kim is dating Tyler and Ian is dating Mel so they will know it**

**Loren: I don't agree with that ok, I don't want my stuff to be share with someone that I don't trust**

**Brook: LOREN**

**Loren: Ok, he just asked me for my number because he wants to talk to me sometimes**

**Kim: Did you give to him? Did you**

**Loren: yeah I did and he is going to call tonight**

**Mel: You guys are gonna look cute together and have beautiful babies**

**Ian: whoa whoa whoa love, she is not even 17 yet**

**Eddie: I agree with that, they are still in school**

**Kim: So are you guys a thing now?**

**Loren: I don't know, is it bad?**

**Everybody together: No, Eddie: Yes**

**Loren: What is your problem? Any way, your opinion is nothing to me Duran**

**Eddie: I am just trying to look out for my friend.**

**Loren: You are not a friend of mine**

**Eddie: What is wrong with being a friend with me. You just met this Alex boy and everyone thinks he is good for you but my friendship is nothing to you.**

**Ian: Loren, please just give him a chance**

**Tyler: Yeah Lo, he just wants your friendship please give him a chance. I don't see your reason here.**

**Everyone look at Loren with a puppy face**

**Loren: Ok but I still have my doubts about you. **

**Eddie: What do I have to do to gain your trust?**

**Loren: nothing. She puts her hand out for a handshake**

**Eddie: Friendship. The moment their hands touch, there was an electric sensation through them, which made them pull their hands redraw their hands from each other immediately. They just look at each other trying to figure out what just happened. Their friends were also looking at them because they saw them pulling their hands away immediately that their hands touches each other.**

**Loren & Eddie: What was that?**

**Mel: What is going on?**

**Loren: Where is Drew, I wonna go home**

**Eddie still looking at Loren and saw how pale and uncomfortable she looks and tries to bring a conversation up.**

**Eddie: so you are going to be 18 tomorrow**

**Loren: No, I will be 17**

**Eddie: What? How can you be in the same class with us?**

**Mel: Because she is smart so skipped one class**

**Tyler: Don't forget her hotness too**

**Kim: What is wrong with you Tyler, I am now suspecting that you are into Loren.**

**Tyler: I am sorry babe; I just have my eyes on you. I think it is ok to complement our friends. Then he gave Kim a kiss and Kim started to blush.**

**Meanwhile Drew cannot catch up with Cassie so he calls out to her**

**Drew: Hey Cassie, please stop running. Cassie stopped running and when Drew catches up with her, he gave her a hug.**

**Cassie: I am sorry Drew.**

**Drew: There is nothing to be sorry for; it is a feeling that you can't control. I want us to go back I don't think you wonna be a birthday clasher. We will talk later, today and tomorrow is Loren's day, so please lets make it perfect for her. [Nodded and Drew puts his arm around her shoulder and they went back to the group.**

**Drew: Hey Lo, what is wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.**

**Loren faking a smile: I am ok just tired and hungry, can we go home now?**

**Drew putting his arm around his sister: Ok nice to meet you guys, girls lets go.**

**They all got into Drew's and he drove away. Eddie a little bit upset that he did not take Loren's number and his friends also don't have. He really wants to know why that happened. Loren on the other hand was also quiet during the drive home, but Alex text changed her mood.**

**Text, Alex BOLD, and Loren is ****_BOLD AND ITALIC_**

**Hey just wonna know if everything is ok**

**_Why do you think something is wrong?_**

**Because I know Eddie will start trouble**

**_I told you he just bark he cannot bite, don't worry, I can handle him_**

**I know you can, but I want you to know that if he did anything you don't like please let me know.**

**_Ok daddy_**

**Oh so, I am now your daddy, I like it that give me the power to protect you**

**_Don't let your ego go up_**

**Lo, can you send me your address?**

**_Why do you want my address? We can talk on the phone _**

**You got me, I really miss you**

**_No boys this evening, today is girls night_**

**Please Lo; I will be there for just five minutes, nothing more**

**_Ok._**** Loren text her address to him and they end their conversation.**

**They got to the Tate's house and saw their parents cars parked on the driveway. That was their tradition. Any time one of the girls is celebrates their birthday; the girls spend the weekend with the birthday girl. They brought their clothes for their three-day stay in the Tate's house. The girls hug their parents and went to Loren's room to do their homework before dinner. **

**Eddie went straight to his room to do his homework and then played some video games till his mom called him that dinner was ready and they also had visitors there for dinner. Eddie couldn't get what happened between him and Loren out of his head. I don't I love her because she is not the type of girl I wonna be with. But the feelings is different, I don't think that meant anything. When Eddie got to the dinning room, he got frozen about what is before him. A beautiful, very shinny tall blonde girl standing beside his mom.**

**Katy: Eddie this is Chloe and her mom Jackie, ladies this is my son Eddie**

**Eddie swallowed hard, blinked and forced himself to move forward. He put out his hand for a handshake.**

**Eddie: Nice meeting you **

**Chloe: Same here**

**Chloe immediately went and sat beside Eddie at the dining table and put her hand under the table on Eddie's thigh and started her way into his inner thigh, which made him jumped a little. **

**Katy: Are you ok honey?**

**Eddie just nodded because at this moment, Chloe's hand is inside his pant holding his manhood and messaging it. Eddie grabbed her hand and put it back on Chloe's lap.**

**Max: So where is your husband?**

**Jackie: He left us 2 years ago**

**Max: I am sorry, I don't know what I will do if I lose a dear one**

**Chloe: Oh, he is not dead he is in New York**

**Katy: I know Chloe model, what do you do?**

**Jackie: I am her manager. **

**Chloe puts her hand back in Eddie's pant again and grabbed his manhood, but this time, gave it a little squeeze, which made Eddie, jumped in excitement.**

**Eddie: I need more of the lemonade. He got up and made his way to the kitchen.**

**Chloe: I can help you**

**Eddie: No, I can't handle it any more.**

**Max and Katy: What can't you handle?**

**Eddie: I mean I can handle it. Chloe just push him to the kitchen and the moment they in there, she started kissing him. Eddie pulling back**

**Eddie: ehmmm- what was that for?**

**Chloe: For looking damn hot**

**Eddie: we just met, please I have a girlfriend moreover, and I don't even know you.**

**Chloe: Eddie, you were looking at me like you want to have sex with just in front of our parents, so stop behaving like a little boy and make the move.**

**Eddie: I know that you are beautiful and - Chloe captured his mouth and this time, Eddie kissed her back. It turned into an intensive make up session for about 5 minutes. I think we have to go back.**

**Max looked at them with suspicious eyes, but Jackie and Katy just smile because you can see the swelling lips of Eddie. After diner, Max excuse himself to go to the music room to write some songs. Eddie went to his room to take shower leaving Chloe, Jackie and Katy in the living room. 10 minutes later, **

**Chloe: I am going to check on Eddie**

**Katy: His room is at the end of the hall, the last door on your right.**

**Chloe entered Eddie's room without knocking, Eddie has just come out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and he was using another one to wipe his hair.**

**Eddie: Hey what are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?**

**Chloe: why should I have to knock before I enter my boyfriend' s room?**

**Eddie: You are not my girlfriend, Ma! Eddie calling his mom and going downstairs forgetting he only had a towel around his waist. Jackie started feasted her eyes on Eddie's hot body which made Katy stood in front of her son. Ma, can you come please.**

**Katy: What is it?**

**Eddie whispering: Chloe is in my room and I want her out.**

**Katy: Look, she is a model, and being with her is a good publicity for your up coming career.**

**Eddie: But I don't want her because she thinks we are a thing now. Ma, I want to concentrate on my songs first.**

**Katy: Don't be stubborn like your dad and trust me. With that being said, she pushed Eddie to go to his room**

**The moment Eddie entered his room; Chloe bounced on him and started kissing him, which led to heavy sex. Chloe was sitting on Eddie's hot rod when Max opened the door.**

**WHAT WILL MAX DO, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Max just wrote a song and he thinks Eddie can put it on his album so he headed to Eddie's room to give to him**

**MAX: Eddie, I wrote this song and I think you can put it on your album, it about your mom. (Max lifted his head only to see Chloe sitting on his son naked) What in the world is happening in here?**

**Chloe lying down on Eddie's chest: Max, this not what it looks like.**

**Eddie pushing Chloe of from him: Pop, please she pushed me into it**

**Max covering his eyes with his hand: Chloe or whatever your name, get the hell out of my son's room and this house. Than he started calling his wife.**

**Max: Katy! KATY! KATY**

**Katy: What is the yelling for? I am right here in the living room**

**Max: What is going on here?**

**Katy: I am here talking to Jackie, nothing is going on**

**Max: I mean in Eddie's room.**

**Katy pulling Max aside for privacy: What are you talking about?**

**Max: Your son is having sex with Chloe**

**Katy: Oh my good Lord, Eddie, Eddie, Chloe where are you two?**

**Eddie: Ma am here, please I can explain, ma, it is not my fault**

**Katy: You had sex with someone you just met? I am disappointed in you. How can you do this?**

**Eddie: Pops, Ma, she started and pin me on the bed**

**Max: So she is 400 pounds that you cannot push her?**

**Katy: Max it is ok, I will handle it.**

**Max: Oh really? Now looking at Chloe, you are 4 years older than my son, so please stay away from my son, oh not only my son, my whole family, I don't want to see you in my house again.**

**Katy: You can't do that Max,**

**Chloe: I am sorry about all this.**

**Max: You better shut your mouth before I shut it up for you.**

**Jackie: Thanks for diner honey lets go home**

**Max: And never step a feet in this house**

**Katy: MAAAAAAX, Jackie, I will talk to you later**

**Max looking at Eddie: How could you, do you know the consequences of what you just did? Did you even use protection? She is 4 years older than you for God's sake.**

**Eddie: Am sorry pop.**

**Jackie and Chloe in their house**

**Jackie: What happen in there? **

**Chloe: We were making up which led to a hot sex and then Max came into the room and everything turned upside down.**

**Jackie: You know you have to be careful if we have to go on with our plan for you being in the top and getting half of their fortune.**

**Chloe: So what is your next plan?**

**Jackie: Trying to stir trouble between Max and Katy then you step in to comfort Eddie, which you lead him into the net.**

**Chloe: You are really BAAAAAAD mother.**

**Loren and her friends are having fun; they made each other's hair, paint their nails and started talking about boys.**

**Brook: Cassie, how did it go with you and Drew?**

**Cassie: He told me we would talk after Loren's birthday**

**Mel: You know he is leaving on Sunday right?**

**Cassie: I know but I can't force him to love me**

**Loren: You can go talk to him now and let us know what your future will be, if we are going to be in laws. **

**Kim: Loren, are you ok with your brother dating Cassie?**

**Loren: I don't know but it wont be bad right? **

**Cassie: Loren, if anything happen between Drew and I, I want us to be still BFF anything should come between us girls. I promise**

**All the Gils: We promise to be there for each other no matter what happen. Group huuuuugggggg. Then Loren's phone biped for message alert.**

**Loren: Guys, it's Alex, he send me a message. **

**The Message: ****_I want to be the first to wish you happy birthday_**

**_Happy birthday to my beautiful girlfriend, I wish you all the happiness in this world. I know it is weird but you are the best thing that has happen to me._**

**_PS Can you come out?_**

**Mel: awww that is cute, what did he want you to go out for?**

**Kim: Just go**

**Loren: The security alrm is on**

**Brook: Don't you know how to disarmed it?**

**Loren disarmed the home security system and went out. Alex was standing by his car.**

**Alex: Happy birthday beautiful.**

**Loren: Thank you**

**Alex hug her a hug and kissed her cheek.**

**Alex: I want to be the first to give you your present too. He gave her a six feet white teddy bear, which has a " YOU OWN MY HEART, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LO. Embroidery in red on it.**

**Loren: Awwww, this is beautiful, you know you don't have to do that.**

**Alex: I know but I want to do it. Do you like it?**

**Loren: No, I don't like it, but I love it.**

**Alex: Lo, I know we have not know each other for long but I have been admiring you since 8****th**** grade but you did not know I even existed but I, you know what? I I really know your existence for like 5 years now and - Loren cuts him off**

**Loren: Alex, just go to the point**

**Alex: Loren, I really love you and I want you to be my girlfriend**

**Loren: Really? **

**Alex: I mean it Lo, I know Eddie is also interested in you and I don't tell first he will beat me to it.**

**Loren: Eddie and I don't have any connection**

**Alex: So will you be my girlfriend?**

**Loren: I will love to. With that said, Alex kissed her on the lips and Loren kissed him back. Alex licked the bottom of Loren's lips for entre but Loren denial him because he did not know what that means. Alex then squeezed her butt and this made Loren opened her mouth and Alex entered her mouth, which send a chill feelings through her span. They made up for about ten minute before they have stop for some oxygen. They put their foreheads together.**

**Alex: I love you Loren**

**Loren: I love you too Alex, I think I have to back before my parents come to surprised me with gifts and find out that I am not in bed.**

**Alex: I don't want you to go but I don't have anything option, and I promised you I will spend only five minutes but I think I spend more than that, thanks and I will see you this evening.**

**Loren: Hey why didn't wait till this evening to give me my gift.**

**Alex: I have been camping here since 10 o'clock last night because I don't want to sleep and then I will be the last one to give you my gift.**

**Loren: OOooo, that is soo sweet. Good night then, go home and have some sleep, my boyfriend, I don't you to be sick.**

**Alex: It will worth it because I love you. He walked her to the door and gave her a peck and Loren went inside and Alex went to his car and drove away.**

**Meanwhile in Drew's room**

**Drew: Cassie, what are you doing here? **

**Cassie: Drew it is time to talk because I know you are leaving on Sunday **

**Drew: Cassie, I don't think it is a good ideal to date my sister's friend**

**Cassie: Loren and the girls are ok with.**

**Drew: Cassie I am 6 years older than you**

**Cassie: No, you are 5 years older than me and age is just a number and who cares?**

**Drew: Me and our parents, look Cassie, I don't want to bring and problem between our families ok, just understand this and look for someone who is your age group.**

**Cassie: So are you telling me that you don't have any feelings for me?**

**Drew: Cassie, I see you as my little sister and nothing more. If I may ask, when did you start to have these feelings for me?**

**Cassie: that doesn't matter; do you have a girlfriend at school? Is that the reason you are acting like that?**

**Drew: I don't have to discuss my relationship with you**

**Cassie: Yes you can, if you see me as your sister than tell me**

**Drew: Yes, I used to three month ago**

**Cassie: And what happened**

**Drew: She dumped me for someone else**

**Cassie: How can someone do something like this to a sweet, loving and caring person like you?**

**Drew: Tess**

**Cassie: Ohh Tess is her name.**

**Drew: Yes. Lets come back to my question. When did you start to have these feelings for me?**

**Cassie: The first day Loren brought us to this house to introduced us to her family and you have come home for the weekend and you played basketball with us. Remember you were my partner and any time we scored, you lift me up and spin me around?**

**Drew: Cassie, you were only 13 years**

**Cassie: Who said 13 years child doesn't have any feelings?**

**Drew: Cassie, I cant do that, kissing you will be like kissing Loren and I don't want to kiss Loren and not talking about other things that I don't want talk about.**

**Cassie: Ok good night. Cassie walked out the room with tears in her eyes and because she don't want the girls to see her crying, she went and lied down in the couch in the living room and cried herself to sleep.**

**The next morning, Trent and Nora went to the wake the girls up only to find Loren holding a huge white teddy.**

**Trent, Nora and Drew: Happy Birthday. Loren, Mel, Kim and Brook got scared and jumped up from their sleep.**

**Mel: Wha what is going on here?**

**Nora: Did you forget that today is Loren's birthday?**

**Trent: Hey, where is Cassie?**

**The girls all looked at Drew**

**Drew: Why are you guys looking at me?**

**Kim: Because she went to your room last night to talk to you dah**

**Drew: She left after 10 minutes**

**Loren: So where is she?**

**Drew: I don't know, she should be here she cant go home at that time can she?**

**Brook: We don't know you tell us**

**Trent run out of the room to check the visitor's room and did not find her**

**Trent: She is not in the guest room, **

**Nora: She is in the living room sleeping in the couch.**

**They all went to the living room and saw that  
>Cassie has been crying herself to sleep last and that broke Drew's heart.<strong>

**Nora: What happen? She went and wakes Cassie up.**

**Loren: Why? Did you cry yourself to sleep? What happened? Everyone looking at her with concerned eyes.**

**Drew: Can I talk to Cassie alone?**

**Mel: Please don't let her cry again; otherwise, you see my other side. Drew and Cassie Went to Drew's room and the rest went to the kitchen to have breakfast.**

**Nora: Where is going on with Cassie?**

**Mel: She has a crush on your son**

**Trent and Nora: WHAT?**

**Loren: I think that should be between Drew and Cassie to decide, mom, dad, please stay away from it.**

**Trent: So where did that teddy bear comes from? I remember I did not see it before going to bed last night.**

**Mel: Oh that, it is from Loren's new boyfriend**

**Brook: Where will you ever shut up and mend your own business?**

**Trent: What? You are only 17 and my little girls**

**Loren: I know daddy, I will always be your little girl I will not do anything you don't want me to and remember, you told me I can make some of my own decisions now, I will bring him home to meet you for your approval and if you don't agree with that, I will stop seeing him.**

**Brook: She is sweet and camped in your driveway for three hours just to be the first person to wish her happy birthday and give her the gift.**

**Nora: Awwwww, that is nice. Oh talking about gifts, honey, are you ready? **

**Trent: Who want ice cream on your waffles?**

**Girls: We are (Trent scoped ice cream in an ice cream bowl and gave to all the girls. When Loren got she find something. Meanwhile in Drew's room**

**Drew: Cassie I don't mean to hurt you in anyway, please understand me, I really like you as sister and nothing else**

**Cassie: You are not my brother, we are not from the same parent and also, we don't relates in any way. **

**Drew: Please don't do that, my parents are already suspicious about this and I don't want them to be asking question. Can we put aside and concentrate on my little sister's big day. **

**Cassie: Oh yea, I can do that and I will try to not to bring it up again. I can force the horse to the river but I cannot force it to drink can I? We will see who will lose?**

**Drew: What do you mean?**

**Cassie: Nothing. With that said, she walked out of Drew's room and went into the kitchen for breakfast with Drew following her.**

**Loren: OMG, are you serious? I have my own car?**

**Trent: Yes baby girl, go outside **

**Loren: Oh my gosh, this is beautiful. (It was red Mercedes 2016) can we take it for a spin? She puts her hands together and kneels on the ground with a puppy face. Please, please, pleeeeease with cherry on top.**

**Trent: What the heck, go for it girls. The girls all jumped into the care and Loren starts the car.**

**Nora: Wait, (1) you are all in your PJ's and (2) none of you have your driver's licenses.**

**Mel: We don't care about the PJ's but we can't drive without licenses.**

**Drew: Here little sis. Drew gave Loren her wallet, and the girls took off and came back to prepare for the birthday party. **

**Mel: Ok this is my gift to you, Mel handed Loren her gift, and it was a beautiful black lance dress that Loren wanted when they went to the mall.**

**Loren: Aww Mel, this is the dress I wanted so much but didn't want to go over my budget. Thanks you, I love it. And Loren gave Mel a big bear hug.**

**Cassie: Here open mine. It was a make-up box from cover girl. I know you don't like to put make ups on but you will need it when you go to college.**

**Loren: Thanks girls and gave Cassie a hug**

**Kim: Ok now open mine. It was a sexy lingerie from victoria secrete**

**Nora: OMG, this is not for girls like my baby**

**Brook: Why? It is hot**

**Nora: Yes hot for grown ups**

**Loren: MOM**

**Nora: Sorry baby**

**Brook: Here is my gift to you. It was a friendship bracelet with the initial of all the girls.**

**Loren: OMG this is beautiful**

**Brook: I put our initials of all of us according to our birthdays, K*M*C*B*L***

**Drew: This is mine here. It was a necklace with Loren's on it**

**Loren: I will always wear it and never take it off. I love you Drew.**

**Drew: I love you too with all my heart.**

**Trent: Go get ready otherwise we will be late for our reservation.**

**IN LOREN'S ROOM**

**Cassie: Mel can you do my make-ups for me? I want to look hot.**

**Mel: Am at your service and by the time I finish with you, Drew will come crawling to you.**

**Brook: You go girl**

**The girls finished dressing up, Loren had a sea blue one hand dress which reaches just above her knee, the dress fit her perfectly and shows of her perfect curved body shape with her hair straighten, her make ups was little heavy with a sliver six inches high heel shoe. Mel wears a yellow dress with red belt and red four inches high heel shoe, Kim had a red dress that reaches to her thighs with a black four inches shoes, Brook wears a black sleeveless which reaches just above her knees with a gold belt and a gold six inches high heel shoe and Cassie wears a gold lance dress which shows her body in every perfect way with a six inch high heel shoe. When the girls started decreasing the stairs, even Trent was speechless, Drew swallowed like thirty times.**

**Trent: You girls look incredibly beautiful.**

**Drew: OMG I don't even have words to describe how beautiful you all look.**

**Nora: My children are growing up.**

**Girls: Thank you guys**

**Trent: I think the limo is waiting for us**

**Loren: Limo? For us just for my birthday? Thank you dad, you are the best**

**Trent: Anything for my baby girl, oh and I forget to tell you that I got the acceptance letter from Brown and University of Oregon.**

**Loren: Oh My God, this is amazing my birthday is good news can I see the letters?**

**Trent: yes you when we come back**

**Loren: Please dad**

**Trent: When we come back**

**Loren: Ok **

**They all got into the limo and headed to the restaurant they reserved for Loren's birthday party. They got there and got out of the limo, they entered and**

**Loren: This place is nice.**

**Everybody came out of their hiding: SURPRISE**

**Loren jumped holding her hands on her chest: OMG you people scared me, how did you invites you this people from school without me knowing?**

**Mel: It was a surprise from your parents.**

**Loren: thanks guys.**

**Trent: Just go and have fun, we are going to sit with the other grown ups**

**Eddie: hey Loren, happy birthday and this is for you**

**Loren: You know you don't have to do that, wow; it is a friendship bracelet with two hearts. Thank you.**

**Eddie: that is not all, I have another thing for you but I will give it to you later.**

**Loren: You don't have to do that.**

**The room was decorated beautifully with a chocolate fountain; ice scripture of Loren ice-skating and a lot asserted foods. Loren was having fun with her friends when someone tapped her shoulder and asked her to dance.**

**Loren: Eddie, I don't want to dance**

**Eddie: Come on, just one dance**

**Mel: Go ahead Lo,**

**Loren: Ok just one dance. Eddie and Loren danced to two songs and Loren was feeling comfortable in Eddie's arm, just then Alex showed up and asked Eddie that he wants to take over. Loren immediately puts her hands around Alex's neck and they immediately started kissing which made Eddie angry.**

**Eddie: I need to do something about this thing going on between these two.**

**DJ: Hey everybody, this song coming is special for the birthday girl. The music started plying and Eddie came on the stage and started singing.**

**(Stay with me by Sam Smith)**

**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**

**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**

**These nights never seem to go to plan**

**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? **

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see **

**But darling, stay with me**

**Why am I so emotional? **

**No, it's not a good look, **

**gain some self-control **

**And deep down I know this never works**

**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? '**

**Cause you're all I need **

**This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? '**

**Cause you're all I need **

**This ain't love, it's clear to see **

**But darling, stay with me**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? '**

**Cause you're all I need **

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

**Eddie: I just wrote this for the most beautiful girl Loren Tate**

**WHAT WILL ALEX DO**


	6. Chapter 6 The Talk

**Loren: Ok just one dance. Eddie and Loren danced to two songs and Loren was feeling comfortable in Eddie's arm, just then Alex showed up and asked Eddie that he wants to take over. Loren immediately puts her hands around Alex's neck and they immediately started kissing which made Eddie angry.**

**Eddie: I need to do something about this thing going on between these two.**

**DJ: Hey everybody, this song coming is special for the birthday girl. The music started plying and Eddie came on the stage and started singing.**

**(Stay with me by Sam Smith)**

**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**

**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**

**These nights never seem to go to plan**

**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? **

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see **

**But darling, stay with me**

**Why am I so emotional? **

**No, it's not a good look, **

**gain some self-control **

**And deep down I know this never works**

**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? '**

**Cause you're all I need **

**This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? '**

**Cause you're all I need **

**This ain't love, it's clear to see **

**But darling, stay with me**

**Oh, won't you stay with me? '**

**Cause you're all I need **

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

**Eddie: I just wrote this for the most beautiful girl Loren Tate**

**Everyone started screaming and Loren was smiling from ear to ear. She lean back in Alex's arm and Alex kissed her. Loren can see that Alex was a little stiff.**

**Loren:** Why are you so tensed?

**Alex lying:** I am not

**Loren:** Really, I can see and feel it in your grip

**Alex:** I don't like what he is doing I can't compete with him

**Loren:** You are not competing with anybody Eddie is nothing to me

**Alex:** I am just not comfortable when he is around you.

**Loren:** Alex, I can't control his movement besides, he is friends with my best friends boyfriends and you are going to be in that group too so deal with.

**Alex:** Lo, are you mad?

**Loren:** It is like you don't trust me and if this continues I don't know where this relationship will take us.

**Alex:** I am sorry I don't mean to upset you.

**Loren:** I need some fresh air.

**Alex:** can I go with you?

**Loren:** No, I had to use the restroom first. JUST THEN THE GIRLS SHOWED UP

**Mel:** Lo, that song wa C

**Kim:** I was romantic and sexy

**Brook:** I wish someone would sing to me like that, Eddie is really into you.

**Loren looked at Alex:** GIIIRRRLS

**Mel:** Did you even listen to the lyrics?

**Brook**: It was beautiful and heartfelt

**Loren:** REALLY, what is wrong with you?

**Mel**: Sorry Alex, but you are in a big competition with a son of two rock stars.

Eddie jumped off the stage and his friends rushed to and they start hugging him and complementing him on a great song.

**Eddie:** Do you think she like it?

**Tyler:** Why do you care? You said you don't love her; you just want to get into her pant and dump her right?

**Eddie:** I know man, but things has change now

**Ian:** what made you change your mind

**Eddie:** when we started our project work together

**Adam:** Good luck then, you will need because I can see that Alex boy has won

**Eddie:** No he is not, never lose and I am not going to lose that that boy

**Adam:** That is why I said good luck because Loren is not that easy to impress, and from what we are witnessing, she is not into you.

**Eddie:** Yet, she is not into me yet, but I going to make her mine.

Everyone start laughing except Eddie because he is damn serious. Eddie looks at where Loren and her friends were standing and saw Loren going towards the restroom.

Eddie's thought this is the opportunity to talk to her alone. Hey guys, I will be back he told his friends and walk briskly to catch up with Loren just when Loren was about to enter the restroom, Eddie tap her by the shoulder.

**Eddie:** Hey Lo, can we talk?

**Loren:** Not now, as you can see I am about to going in there to do justice to my bladder.

**Eddie:** I know and I am not going to take much of your time

**Loren:** Ok go ahead

**Eddie:** Did you like the song I sung for you?

**Loren:** Yes thanks for that it was nice of you to do that, can I go now?

**Eddie:** Loren, why are you so hard on me? Look Lo, I really like you.

**Loren:** Eddie what else do you want from me I gave you my friendship didn't I?

Eddie getting little frustrated: Loren, I don't want half of you, I want every part of you to myself.

**Loren:** What are you talking abo…. Eddie cut her off by kissing and pushing her into the bathroom and locked it. Loren tried to resist and pushed Eddie, but he was stronger than her so gave up and enjoyed the kiss. Few minutes later, she pulled back

**Loren:** Eddie what is the meaning of this?

**Eddie:** What is the meaning of what?

**Loren:** Don't play damp Eddie; you perfectly know what I am talking.

**Eddie:** I am not playing damp; I really don't understand what you are talking about.

**Loren:** You know I am talking about what just happened now.

**Eddie:** Oh the kiss, you can't deny you did not enjoy it as much as I enjoy.

**Loren:** Look here Eddie, I am with Alex and you made me cheat on him.

**Eddie:** This is not cheating Loren,

**Loren:** Yes it is

**Eddie:** you can call it whatever you want, but to me it is something special between us and I felt it the first day I shook hands with you and I know you felt it too because we both redrew our hands as quickly as it happened.

Loren cast down her eyes: I did not feel anything.

**Eddie:** Loren if you did not feel anything, then look straight into my eyes and tell me. {Eddie lifted her chin with his middle finger} Loren please gives me a chance to prove to you how much I care about you.

**Loren:** I don't know Eddie, I love Alex and I can't go and tell him we are over.

**Eddie:** So that means you have some feelings for me too

**Loren:** NO I don't, I like you as a friend. Bye Eddie, I need to use the bathroom and remember this is the lady's rest room so get out. Eddie leaned in again and gave her another kiss but this time, Loren covered his mouth with her palm. Eddie took it and kissed the back.

**Eddie:** I love you Loren Tate

**Loren:** What did you just say?

**Eddie:** I said I love you do you have problem with that?

**Loren:** Yes I do, I am in a relationship with someone and you are standing here telling me you love me.

**Eddie:** Yes I LOVE YOU Loren, just give a chance to prove it please, Eddie said in a pleading tone.

**Loren: **

**Eddie:** Say something Loren, Eddie said and pulled Loren into his arm. Loren did not resist it and felt comfortable in his arm.

**Loren:** I can't do that to Alex, I don't want to hurt him I really care about him.

**Eddie kissed the top of her head**: And I care a lot about you. Loren lifted her eyes and looked at Eddie and he kissed her on the lips again, this time Loren gave in. that was when they heard someone knocking at the door. They pulled back and Loren pushed Eddie into one of the cubical.

**Loren**: Stay quite in there; remember this rest room is for ladies alone.

Eddie tried to kiss her again but Loren pushed him in

**Loren:** Lock it and stand on the seat.

**Mel:** Are you in here Lo?

**Loren:** Yes I am here

**Mel**: Why did you locked it you know this is not your personal bathroom

**Loren:** I know but I wanted to be alone for a little bit

**Mel:** Is it about the song Eddie wrote for you? Lo, it was amazing I think this boy really loves you, please try and give him a chance.

**Loren:** If I do that, what am I going to do or tell Alex? I really like him

**Mel:** See, you did not say you love him, you used like. There is difference between Love and like.

**Loren:** Mel, Alex told me he loved me and I said the same to him, but when Eddie said it, I did not say it back.

**Mel:** And when did Eddie tell you he loves you?

**Loren:** Oops, I think I talk too much, just forget about it.

Mel turning Loren to face her: Tell me what I don't know Lo; you know we tell each other everything.

**Loren:** Eddie, come out

**Eddie:** Busted

**Mel:** OMG Eddie, what are you doing in a girl's bathroom?

**Eddie:** I wanted to talk to Loren and the only place I can talk to her alone was when I saw her coming to the ladies room.

**Mel:** And you followed her? What were you thinking? Don't you know someone could see you or come in there?

**Eddie:** That was why I locked the door.

**Mel:** Ok off you go, out! Mel pushed him out and Eddie winked at Loren before leaving. Lo, you know that was not safe, what if Brooke or Kim were the one who came in here?

**Loren:** What was why I hide him

**Mel:** That was not a good place to hide someone. So what are you going to tell Alex?

**Loren: **I don't know I don't want to hurt him we just started dating like few days ago.

**Mel:** I can tell him for you

**Loren:** No Mel, I will find a way to tell him myself

**Mel:** So did that means Eddie have a chance?

**Loren:** No, he has to prove it to me.

**Mel:** What else do you want him to do to prove his love to you? He has sung his heart out there for you.

**Loren:** We will find out let's go back before my parents send the search party to look for us.


End file.
